I do not show your face, just your heart's desire
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: What if Dumbledore never moved the mirror of Erised? Can you deny your deepest desire when brought before your eyes? Mainly Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Just feel it

**Chapter 1: Just feel it.**

It was one of those times. One of those times when his head was boiling with anger, when the sarcastic smile of the blond boy seemed to be the most infuriating thing in the world. It was always like this lately. Malfoy picking up stupid fights with him, him losing control and charging for the imposing Slytherin, mind lost in rage and some kind of need Harry could not actually put his finger on. Then hands would catch him before he even touched the other, leaving him trembling with feeling, unable to grab Malfoy and tear that smile off his face.

Rage. Devouring, scathing rage. Poison that could melt everything if it dripped out of him. Late at night, when the anger would settle, fear would catch up with him. Malfoy really shouldn't bother him this much. And then he rediscovered the Mirror of Erised in the same back corridor he had found it some years back. And his fear turned to something else.

Now the blond slender boy in front of him was nothing but a blur. The insults were just noise. He went for Draco's neck. The blond tried to avoid him, but seconds later he was pushed into the wall. A crowd was gathering in the hallway, as the two boys tried to hurt each other by every means available.

Draco pushed hard, and Harry stumbled and fell to the floor, pulling him down on top of him. The blond grabbed Harry's mane, pinning him to the floor with just the force of his grip as he stood on his knees avoiding contact with the body under him. Harry cried out in pain and Draco's smile returned.

"Only girls squeak like that, Potter. Or am I messing your hair?" the Slytherin spat and the crowd burst in appreciative laughter. Harry reached out and grabbed one golden lock ,pulling Draco down to him. Malfoy's cry was louder that it should be. "Only girls pull on hair to begin with, you jerk!" Harry yelled and they both let go, as Harry topped the other and pinned him to the floor, concentrating on keeping the snake in place. Draco fought back, but stopped as he sensed a weird tension in the air around him. He opened his eyes to gaze upon a panting Harry Potter, as hungry green eyes wandered his form. There was something so brutish about the Gryffindor that some part in him stirred to the stare. He had turned Harry Potter to a fucking savage. He sneered. Harry looked up into his eyes at the sound, and lost control over the blond.

With a thump, Harry was flat on his back again. The people that had gathered were looking at each other curiously by now. Something was not quite in place. Draco pressed his body on Harry's and the raven haired boy gave out a whimper. "Am I making you hard, Potter?" the blond breathed in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. Harry's eyes shot open.

He pushed back with all his strength and released himself from the Slytherin's grip. He cast one last glance at a widely grinning Draco and made his way out of the crowd.

As a matter of fact, everything Malfoy did made him hard lately. His instincts flooded his head, burned his skin and commanded his body. He was craving for the man he hated most. He was burning for him. Wanking off for him. Imagining what his white divine skin would feel like under him, what noises he would make when fucked hard against the desk of the potion classroom...

_No no no no. Not again._

He could not deny himself release. And there was only one way to do this right. He took the familiar corridor that led to the Mirror of Erised, the mirror Dumbledore had promised to get rid off but there it stood, as if bound to torture him. Because the mirror always showed his greatest desire...

…..................................................

He grabbed the great magic mirror with both hands and looked straight into the glass, face flushed and eyes wild. His breathing was labored, his breaths the only thing you could hear in the room. Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He fumbled with his pants with one hand and took hold of his throbbing shaft, already too excited for his own good, stroking it and squeezing steadily, eyes never leaving the mirror. His mouth fell open, emotions in turmoil building inside him, his strokes getting him closer to completion.

A moan was drowned in his throat, and he slid his eyes shut, hand moving faster, legs answering the movement. "_Oh for the love of-"_ he was close now. Just a few more strokes and he would be released from this maddening heat in his body. Just a few more...

He grabbed the mirror tighter, eyes casting a glance in it, and shutting tight again.

In the seconds that followed, many things happened. He felt a satin piece of clothing shielding his eyes, knotted tight in the back of his head, and everything went black. "What the-!" who the fuck was there, spelling his eyes shut? How could it be he hadn't noticed?

Footsteps were heard behind him, and he turned around, holding himself by the mirror, and pressing against it to steady himself. "Who is there?What the fuck are you doing?"

There was no answer as the footsteps drew closer.

He felt his hand go numb and realized he was unable to move now. He felt warm breath wash over his neck and could not restrain a soft whimper. He was simply too hard for teasing. "Who is it?" he called in a soft voice, in an inviting tone. There was no answer. He felt the person kneel in front of him and heaven burst in pieces as a warm, wet mouth engulfed his cock, making him moan in delight. It did not matter anymore. It could be anyone for all he cared. As long as she kept sucking like that, biting his leaking tip like that, knotting his stomach like that. He could not stand it. Whoever was servicing him, had great skill in doing so. And he was already so damn hard...

"Faster please, go faster" he breathed between gasps and the other obeyed, tongue moving in an insane manner, blanking out everything. Images of a blond boy crying out under him in his orgasm, of perfect lips sucking him off was all he could picture as he came in the strangers mouth with a desperate cry.

Everything was silent now apart from his hoarse breaths that filled the room. He sensed the other stand up, and the next thing he felt was lips pressing hard against his own, claiming and taking without permission. And Harry would have resisted if they didn't feel so damn possessive, so incredibly dominating. But the kiss grew fiercer as the other forced a soft tongue in his mouth, making his knees weak, his body respond once more. There was something in this raw passion, in the feeling of tasting himself in the others mouth that drove him crazy. And without realizing he was moaning again.

The kiss was broken and cold air was left in the place of the hot form in front of him, as footsteps drew away and to the door. "Wait! Tell me who you are, please" Harry muttered. There was a pause, and Harry thought that perhaps he would get a name. But the other resumed walking away, and the door closed with a bang.


	2. Chapter 2: It's all carnal

**Chapter 2: It's all carnal**

Draco Malfoy closed the door behind him and straddled across the hallways and to the showers, making sure to release Harry from his bonds when he was far enough from him. His mind was mad with lust, his vision clouded and one thought kept teasing his head sarcastically "You should get 1000 points for that, Draco". Because it really had taken an awful lot of self control to not fuck a certain Gryffindor right on the spot. And Slytherins were not known for self control.

But a little voice in his head kept telling him, Potter had better think the one sucking him off was a girl. There was no need for him to get suspicious, especially since Draco had acknowledged the feeling in Potter's eyes earlier when their bodies were tangled together in front of dozens of students.

Of course Harry Potter would be hard for him. There was not one person who wouldn't respond to Draco Malfoy when the blond would express interest. And he had done so. So naturally, Potter responded. It really was not that big a surprise. With his luck, he fell constantly prey to every kind of sadistic beings.

Draco pushed the doors of the showers open, and got rid of his clothes hastily, opening many showers simultaneously and getting his flushed body under the hot water. A struggled sound left his throat as his hand took hold of his shaft, pumping it hard.

He was seeing the raven haired boy come all over again, and again, and again, felt the clenching of Harry's muscles as he offered him release from what he himself had caused, heard the moaning, the gasping, saw the panting mouth tremble with lust...He was close now, so close. He relived the need to fuck the golden boy against the mirror, to watch him wither in pain and desire, and suddenly it was all too much to hold in. Draco came hard on his hand, his hoarse scream muffled by the running water.

"_What the fuck was I doing???" _was his first thought once his body felt satiated and his mind was clear again. And with that he pushed two fingers down his throat, throwing up on the shower's tiles, suddenly feeling sick.

…_........................................_

Harry was anxious. His conscience kept bugging him about the past events. He really shouldn't give in to lust this easily, letting his defenses down, allowing strangers to blow him off without the tiniest bit of resistance. Everything was because of that snake. Ever since he had met him, he had reacted so strongly towards him, it was bound to express itself this way as well. No he did not feel gay. No other boy could do to his mind and body what Malfoy could. Perhaps no girl either. It was always him, even if the best way to get some friction was fists and rampages, the best sound to bring to mind when wanking off swears and insults.

And then this girl from last night. He had used her so badly, even if it felt so damn great, even if she had chosen to keep her name a secret. He was inexcusable.

The air of the classroom was feeling heavier on his skin today, with the tall slender Slytherin sitting within eye contact. And oh for Merlin's sake he was fidgeting too much, his long legs so luring to Harry. He could just stand up and walk up to him right now, now that the blond's hands tussled with his robe, taking it off, the movement catching Harry's eye and making his cock twitch...

In his mind's eye Draco had disposed of his sweater as well, leaving his green tie on, spreading his slender legs apart, his hand sliding down his hairless abdomen and into his pants, hand moving, head tilted forward, panting...whispering his name...

A hand grabbed him by his robes. He turned angrily.

"Mate, what are you doing??" Ron was looking at him wide-eyed, and harry was shocked to reality. He had attempted to stand up. His breathing was ragged. He looked over to Malfoy, who was very much dressed. Yup. He was losing it. "I am sorry Ron. I think I got lost in thought." he muttered.

He would give anything for another blow job now, and fuck his morals.

…............................................................

Draco had felt the heated stares of the Gryffindor during class. But as his shaft hardened, his mind protested. He should not give in to his need. He should not go back. Because he knew, Harry would be there again. It was his choice to make, to take it or leave it. Take him or...leave him. He really wanted to take him...

So he made up his mind and took the turn for the same back corridor of the night before.

….....................

Harry was there, sitting on the floor in front of the great mirror. He felt the satin ribbon shield his eyes once more and welcomed the darkness as he heard the door open, then close and lock.

Footsteps. Careful, slow footsteps. He stayed put, smelling the air around him. Cinnamon. She smelled like cinnamon. He chose not to speak. What was there to say, really?

The other knelt behind him. The scent tingled his nose and he sighed. Soft hands pulled his sweater up, exposing his chest. He felt the other pause,then feather like fingers over his shoulder blades, followed by a burning tongue. He let out a gasp. The tongue followed his spine, sending shivers through his body and right to his cock. He arched to the touch, and the other moved to his neck, licking and sucking at the exposed skin. "You smell so good" Harry uttered between small moans, and he got a teasing giggle in return.

A hand moved to his pants, unbuttoning them, and soon long fingers were wrapped around his hard cock, pumping slowly. He felt the weird sensation again, a terrible need possessing him as he imagined Draco's hands, Draco's tongue instead of...of? No. This was someone else, and before it was too late, he should make an effort an talk her out of it.

"Wait. Listen. I feel really bad for taking advantage of a girl like you...I am sure you can do a lot better than me, than this situation..."

The grip on him hardened and a husky growl was released from the person behind him. Arms with suddenly great strength turned him around and and laid him on the floor, and they were face to face. Harry shuddered.

And then he felt it. An erection as hard as his own, rubbing on his lower stomach. "For fuck's sake WHO are you, you pervert??" he yelled, but his body was even more thrilled, his cock twitched and more blood rushed there, making it almost painful to deny to move against the man's body on top of him.

Draco was losing control entirely. He aligned his cock to Harry's and gave one hard thrust. To his delight, Harry whimpered loudly, his voice trembling. He watched the Gryffindor pant under him, looking possessed by the same kind of need that dominated his body. One more and Harry moaned openly, his moan music to Draco's ears. Another. He felt his stomach knot as Harry threw his head back and cried out. "No- I don't want-this" the Gryffindor gasped , and Draco sped up, not able to hold in his own husky sounds and moans as Harry wrapped his legs around him, moving along with him, thrusting harder and harder. He leaned down and bit his neck, feeling Harry spasm and come with a fierce cry.

And at that, his world blanked out as well.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll show you suffering

**Chapter 3: I'll show you suffering**

Many lonely nights passed after that one. Harry kept wondering, and fearing, and panicking, and wondering again. Who he was. If he would tell people. Why had he let him fuck him dry like that.

Oh the school would be so excited to know about this. Harry Potter gay...As if he didn't have enough trouble as it was.

All those lonely nights he spent in front of the mirror. Sometimes it would feel as if he was floating out of his body, others it would feel like fire licking him all over at the sight of the blond boy standing so gorgeous in the glass, doing whatever he felt like seeing...

_The slender boy in the mirror was soaking wet, his satin hair hanging in front of his eyes, heavy droplets dripping from their tips. He just wished for the white shirt to pop open, and it was done. Damp skin shivered as the fabric was removed, a cold drop escaping from Draco's collarbone and sliding down his chest, down to his stomach, Harry's eyes never leaving it, as it vanished in the Slytherin's pants...Draco opened his mouth and gasped in a slutty manner, hands pressed on the surface of the mirror, body trying to stand tall. Harry's mind commanded again, and a red mark showed itself slowly in the crook of the blond's neck and he blushed harder, his perfect face morphed in desire. _

Harry was stroking himself harder as he entered Malfoy in his mind and the boy in the mirror fell on all fours, crying out, his nipples so inviting, and Harry mentally pinched at them, watching as Draco screamed for more...

There it was again. The mirror was acting weird lately. White flashes would escape the insides of the glass, jumping free in the air of the room, dancing their way around Harry silently. But Harry could never focus on that, because the blond boy was coming now, all red and hot and sticky, and he would feel his own climax shaking him, bringing him peace of mind again...

The flashes started to fade and retreat into the mirror once more. Harry laid back on the cold floor, making a mental note to do some research on the magical artifact in front of him...

…..................................................................

He spent the whole potions class keeping his eyes on Snape, away from Malfoy. This had to stop anyway. Now everyone had moved ahead and he was picking up his books, mind somewhat lost in thoughts.

He heard the door shut, and he turned in surprise, eyes opening wide as he saw that Draco had lingered. He had a bad feeling about this...

Draco was walking towards him now, eyes focused on his own, an evil glint in their depths.

"So, Potter...Tell me, who is it?" he purred mocking the Gryffindor.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry did his best to act cool, but he was panicking fast.

"Your lover boy...Don't act so surprised...The whole school is whispering about it...Always in the spotlight, Potter! I hope you find it enjoyable..."

"What the fuck are you saying?? What lover? And a boy non the less!!!" Harry squeaked in despair and Draco shot him a smirk.

He was too close now, both of his slender arms trapping Harry against his desk. He leaned in closer and Harry's mind begged him to stop there...Pull away...

_Oh don't do this...Not this close... _

And he talked again. The pale lips moved next to his ear, and the words run over Harry's body and straight to his cock...

"Is he _any good_?"

...making it twitch, beginning to harden...

_Don't talk no please don't ahh..._

He tried to focus on disgusting things, not the blond Slytherin whispering huskily in his ear...Having your fantasies so close, it was pure torture.

"Does he make you come for him_, _Potter?"

Harry's mind trailed back to the images of the blond boy in the mirror, being savagely taken, whimpering with lust, begging him to fuck him harder and harder and... saw him wanking off with his name in his lips, felt the rush, the need, the rough desire...thought he could almost smell it in the room...But that couldn't be... This was the real Draco Malfoy. The icy snake, his sworn rival. This was real life, and Draco was doing what he did best. Torturing him effortlessly.

Harry bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. Anything to keep any sound from escaping his lips...

_Fuck me -I just- I can't stand this- you smell so damn great Malfoy-you smell..._

**of Cinnamon.**

Harry's eyes shot open, and he gasped loudly.

_**NO WAY!**_

Draco of course, had missed the realization in Harry's eyes.

"Tell me how he does it, Potter...How do you like getting fucked, you faggot?"

_So you want to play, Malfoy. Then let me show you suffering._

"I guess I have nothing worse to expect. Now that the whole school knows..." Harry spoke up, voice steady again. Draco shifted to look at the emerald eyes, surprised at the emotion there.

"I guess I'll tell you then"

The raven haired boy's lips moved slowly and Draco was captured.

"He likes me to take off my shirt first, like this..." Harry's hands moved to his collar, unbuttoning it, releasing the tie. Draco's eyes fluttered, eyelids suddenly heavy.

As Harry's fingers opened his shirt slowly, Draco managed to form words "What-are you doing??"

"I am simply answering, Malfoy" Harry's eyes sparkled at the sight of an aroused Draco Malfoy.

His shirt was open now, and he let it slip down his shoulders.

"He likes me to keep the tie on...to pull at it while he..." the blond gasped, moving slightly closer, but pulling back soon enough.

"...what?" Draco couldn't keep the question in.

"...while he rides me of course..." The blond was panting, skin flushed a bright red by now. Harry smirked for a moment, only to hide it fast.

"Then he licks my nipples, Malfoy...He does that so good, I could come right then and there..."

Draco bit his lip, eyes flashing to the other's chest, to the hard nipples...

"But I hold myself, you know, even though by this point..."

Harry made an implication about their positions, so close to each other...

"I am so hard, my pants are hurting me...But I just want...I want..."

Draco opened his mouth, his ragged breathing obvious, unable not to ask...

"What, Potter?"

Harry moved even closer, their bodies almost touched, and then, holding Draco's eyes for a moment, he turned around, his back pressing at Malfoy's chest, his ass against Draco's obviously hard shaft...

"I want him to take me, Malfoy."

Harry rubbed just a tiny bit against Draco's cock and turned to look at him as the blond's breath catched in his throat.

"What else, really?" and he blinked at a suddenly too self- aware Malfoy, who pulled away, backing off for the door, eyes shocked but still so hungry...

"Cya around, Malfoy"

and Draco turned around, opening the door and vanishing in the hall.

Harry picked up his shirt and begun dressing again, feeling amused.

"_They say pay back's a bitch, Draco. What do you think?"_


	4. Chapter 4: The Channeling Herb

**Chapter 4: The Channeling Herb**

_I cannot control my body. I don't want to do this! No, I want to. But everybody's watching so my mind is screaming at my hand to let go of you. I MUST let go of your taunting red tie, Potter, but my fingers are charmed by the feeling of the fabric. And you look so willing to allow me to keep going..._

_The crowd is staring Potter. Staring at me while I'm staring at you. But they can't feel this, can they? If they can, we are screwed big time. Because now I am pulling at your tie, the knot tightening against the pale skin of your throat, bringing you closer to me. I'm sure it hurts, but your eyes express no pain. _

_I always liked how you're shorter than me, and now I know why...It's the way you're looking up at my face when we are like this, so close...I want to fuck you Potter...But they are staring at us...You press your hips against mine and crush our bodies on the wall. I can hear your ragged breaths, strangled by the pressure of the tie. Can you feel me? I can feel you... So hard and needy against my own throbbing desire. I pull harder at your tie and you whimper, head bowing to me in a silent plea._

_Does it hurt, Potter?I want it to hurt..._

_They are watching, forming a circle around us. You press harder on my cock and a moan is torn from my throat. I don't care anymore about them. I thrust back and you answer my hips, my hand slides down your back and into your pants..._

_I want it to hurt. My eyes flutter open and I find my target in the crowd. _

"_She is watching, Potter" I whisper in your ear and you pause reluctantly, but my other hand is in your shirt now. I pinch at your nipple hard, and I lick a line up your neck. You lose it again and you continue fucking me dry against the wall, but she is still watching. And so I grin at her, the fucking redhead blood traitor, for she could never make you feel the way I do. The Granger girl is hugging her now, I think I can see her tears fall down her cheeks as you moan and whimper in my ear, and I am rubbing your tits, but it's not enough, it's not..._

"_Look at me" I whisper at your bloody girlfriend and she naturally turns her head, because nobody can deny me anything, Potter. So she watches as my hand moves inside your pants and inside your boxers, as I force one finger inside you, and you scream, oh you scream my name, but don't come yet Potter...I like watching her as she realizes you have always been mine, and I drive another finger inside you,- oh you're so tight you fucking Golden boy-...Does it hurt? Of course it does, but you are thrusting harder now, and I am so fucking close to exploding, so scream my name, scream Potter..._

"Draco! Draco calm down!"

Blaise is shaking the blond boy violently, expression shocked. Draco finds it very difficult to focus on the form in front of his eyes, but his mind is slowly clearing and realizes he's knelt on the floor of the dormitory, back against the door, trembling.

"I'm ok" he whispers and the other boy calms down a little, seeing that Malfoy has his senses back.

"Merlin, Draco! What is going on?? One minute you come through the door the next you blank out and those sparkling floating lights enter the room! And no spell I cast can take them off you, plus you started trembling ! I did not know what to do!"

"Lights? What- lights?" Draco was feeling better, and was trying to stand up. Blaise held out his hand, helping him.

"Don't know! Some white sparkling things,they looked like really nasty spells!! They were all over you, Draco."

"I certainly don't like that..." Draco muttered as a thought entered his mind. Was Potter cursing him?? This was getting serious, he had almost come in front of Blaise!

"Fuck, Potter" he spat out loud, and Blaise frowned even more. "Potter? Does this have to do with him? If that bastard things he can curse anyone he-"

"No. I just- forget it, Blaise. And thanx for that"

The other boy was looking at Draco suspiciously. Something was wrong. Yet again, if you got caught in Malfoy's tricks you'd probably end up crazy.

"Was nothing, Drake"

and Draco sprawled himself on the bed, sighing softly. He was so exhausted, yet he had a class in one hour. He'd better get some sleep...

…..............................

"Harry, Malfoy is staring at you" Hermione whispered to Harry's ear, only to realize Harry's attention was also captured by the tall Slytherin across the greenhouse, who was leaning against a counter.

Harry turned and looked at his friend. "Oh. Is he?" he answered casualy, causing Hermione to frown. It wasn't in Harry's nature to lie. Ms Sprout kept on lecturing about whatever, and Harry's eyes focused on Malfoy's again. He grinned at the blond boy, who frowned in anger. Harry crooked and eyebrow at that, and fumbled with his tie, watching as Draco's eyes drifted to his neck, watching his fingers loosen the knot...

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco shot an annoyed look at the Herbology teacher who dared interrupt his train of thought. "Come front. I want you to make a demonstration of today's plant. So, kids, this is the so called 'Channeling herb'. You pick one of its fruits, Mr. Malfoy"

Draco took off one red round fruit as told and waited for the teacher to continue.

"Great. Now think of one person in this room, and eat the fruit please."

Draco had missed the whole lecture, so all he could do was act as told and make no question that could get him in trouble. His eyes fell on a slightly smiling Harry Potter, who seemed quite amused by the fact that they had no idea what the lesson was about, or what the fucking plant was doing.

He tore his eyes from Harry and chanced a glance at madam Sprout, who encouraged him to continue.

Draco licked his lips, and watched, amused, as a few pairs of eyes fluttered at the movement. He opened his pink wet mouth, watching Harry as the boy copied his lips actions subconsciously, and put the fruit in his mouth, making sure the movement of his tongue would be caught by the Gryffindor. There was a girly sigh sound in the greenhouse, and many burst in silent chuckles.

Harry could almost hear the fruit splash in Draco's mouth, and a wave of heat washed through his body as he imagined that soft, perfect tongue, the tongue that had- in his ignorance- teased at his length not so long ago. He could see the blond boy on his knees clear now, taking his dripping cock in his mouth, oh that heavenly mouth, sucking, licking...

He shifted and broke eye contact with the Slytherin. But the fire in his body was making him weak in the knees, uncomfortable in his pants. He should relax.

"So? No one is feeling anything?" Madam Sprout sounded disappointed. Harry bit back a moan as he tried to steady himself against a counter, breathing labored. He couldn't walk to go outside, nor clear his head. He just remembered the feeling of the blond's shaft against his ass a while before, and thought it would be like heaven to be fucked right now, if it was by him...

"Someone should feel Draco's thoughts by now, what's wrong boy, is your head empty?" Madam Sprout joked and a few laughed, along with Malfoy, who grinned wider.

"Oh, no" Harry bowed his head on the counter, expression painted with suffering. The students turned to look at him, along with Madam Sprout's worried look. She hadn't thought of the rivalry between the boys before she asked of Malfoy to taste the fruit...

"Harry, are you ok? Does it hurt?" she moved closer to Harry who was now dropping to his knees, forehead sweaty and skin flushed.

"It'd better..." Draco whispered and the students turned to him.

Harry looked up at him too, mouth hanging open, his breathing hoarsh.

"Does it hurt, Potter?" Draco teased with an evil grin, and Harry whimpered loudly, his mind mad with lust.

Then, as if in a trance, the blond walked towards the kneeling boy, making everyone retreat to the sides.

Hermione turned to Madam Sprout. "How does it stop? How do you make it go away, Ms??"

"Their minds are connected. It'll wear off soon though. Draco!! Back off and clear your head NOW boy. STOP!"

Draco kept walking towards Harry, who was looking at his face as if bewitched. He was right before him now, and he grabbed the Gryffindor's chin in his hand. He removed the black hair from the panting boy's face, and trailed the scar on Harry's forehead, making the whole class keep their breath.

Harry gave a hoarse cry,and rested his head on Draco's leg, shaking violently. Everything was quiet as they felt the tension that had lingered in the greenhouse, causing everyone to stay still. Madam Sprout was the first to break the silence, yelling at the tall, blond boy and taking hold of Harry.

"You earned yourself detention, Mr. Malfoy! Now leave!"

Draco turned his back at them and walked away, followed by the cheering of his House. That one lesson was fun, after all...


	5. Chapter 5: Reflections that breathe

**Chapter 5: Reflections that breathe**

Madam Sprout exited the office, leaving Draco to spend his hour of detention with dusty books and piles of magical artifacts that needed arranging.

Draco hated detention, but this one was worth it. Seeing the Hero of the world wither in desire for him in front of the whole class, it was arousing enough to keep him horny through a month.

The door shut with a nasty bang, bringing Draco back to reality. He looked in the direction of the door, and scanned the room. "Must be the wind." he thought and picked one old lamp, only to put it down on the desk again,

Then, the Professor's chair across the desk moved, aligning itself to Draco. The blond boy stood up and glanced at the closed door. Someone was in the room.

"Who is there?" he called in the direction of the chair, and the chair spun around itself playfully. Draco lost his nerve and turned, striding towards the door, only to hear it locking magically when he reached for the knob. He pulled at it forcefully to no avail, glancing back to the chair. He took his wand out of his pocket, but a spell threw it away from his hand.

Then everything was black. Cool satin fabric was tied around his eyes, just like the one his spells had created on Potter during their heated meetings in the back corridor...

"Potter!" he called out, certain that he was going to taste his own poison. The lack of vision was unsettling, making him feel so unprotected it was almost... arousing.

_Pull yourself together, Draco. _

A chuckle was heard in the room, casting the Slytherin's last shreds of doubt into nonexistence. Harry Potter was in the room with him, and he knew this couldn't be good, not when Harry was infuriated by Draco's performance in the greenhouse, not when he could not see a thing, being practically at Harry's mercy...

He shivered at that. A part of him was pleased with the situation, he hated to admit.

Harry took the invisibility cloak off his body, spinning one last time in the big chair of the office, then getting up, walking towards his prey. Because Draco was nothing but an easy prey now...He watched the blond turn to the direction of the footsteps, pressing himself on the door. Harry took out his wand, and cast a spell.

The spell attacked Draco's shirt, opening its buttons to reveal a slightly toned torso, heaving with unspoken excitement. The Gryffindor watched as the slender boy gasped, his nipples hardening in the colder air of the room, beckoning him to take them in his mouth, lick and suck until Draco was moaning and begging for release...

He was one step away from Malfoy now. He reached out for Draco's naked chest, his fingers ghosting over the skin, watching as it shuddered and the blond arched for him slightly. A thump broke the silence as Draco tossed his head back, hitting the door, and whimpered impatiently.

"Am I making you hard, Malfoy?" Harry teased, repeating Draco's words from days ago and letting his right hand wander Draco's crotch, making the boy gasp.

Harry leaned closer, allowing the heat of the blond's body to lick his form, making him harder, impatient as well...He let his breath roam Draco's ear before speaking, voice husky with desire. "Was it fun, watching me come on my knees, Draco? Was it fun teasing me like that, making me want you bad enough to pull your trousers down right there and..."

Draco was panting, as he heard Harry utter his greenhouse fantasy while he was watching the boy wither on his knees, he himself hard enough to come with the slightest friction...

"...And?" Draco never thought he was one to ache for dirty-talk. But he just wanted to hear Harry say it. Knowing that the other had been aware of his dark desires was suddenly very arousing to him.

"Mmm you want me to continue?" Harry nuzzled Draco's neck, allowing their hips to collide and their erections to brush softly, then breaking the contact, gaining a pitiful moan from the blond. "Such a slut, Draco. You're making it really hard for me to hold back...Oh I almost forgot" Harry took a round red fruit from his pocket and looked at it, bringing it to Draco's lips, brushing it against them, as a pink tongue darted out to feel the shape of the object better...

Harry watched in agony as the skilled tongue felt the fruit in his hand, twisting and licking, testing its surface. His hips grunt on Draco's again and a hoarse moan was torn from the Slytherin, whose hand had grabbed Harry's pants, keeping him on his body tight, thrusting back, needing release...

Harry grabbed his hips and stopped the blond "Did you realize what it was, Draco?"

"A...fruit? Potter for Merlin's sake let's just get it over with!"

"It's another Channeling Plant's fruit, Malfoy. It took it in secret, so as you can feel my thoughts as well...I felt really bad, depriving you of that experience..."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Golden Boy!" Draco continued sarcastically, slightly panicking at the situation. He really shouldn't do anything he'd regret, and magical fruits were not the way to go.

"Anything for you, Malfoy" he whispered huskily in Draco's ear and the next thing heard was the splash of the magical fruit in his mouth...

The Slytherin's mind almost burst as the heat in his body doubled and his knees felt weak. He lost what was left of his body's control as he felt Harry suck at his neck, certain it would leave a mark for everyone to see...

"Ohhh damn, Potter!" his cock was throbbing, his pants were hurting him...

" I could see it in your eyes, Malfoy...If I had pulled your pants down right then and there, you wouldn't mind me blowing you off in front of everyone...You wouldn't last that long anyway..." his let his tongue roam the blond's jawline and Draco moaned loudly, arching his body to get any kind of contact, because it was so damn painful to be so hard.

"It was hell, you know...I wanted to feel you so badly, and you were standing right in front of me...I could just reach out and unbuckle your belt, like this, Draco..." and his fingers played with the blond's belt, unbuckling it and throwing it on the floor, causing Draco to arch for his hand, making Harry feel just how hard he was for him, how desperate.

The Gryffindor slid down Malfoy's body, unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

"I have never before felt the need to suck someone off, Malfoy...Although I have missed your talented mouth..."

"You know it was me" Draco managed to utter between moans, head swimming in lust. "Was pretty hard to believe, but you have a rather unique smell. I guess sometimes it's best to mingle with the crowd, don't you think?"

Draco couldn't help but grin at that. No he did not agree. But this wasn't the time to protest. He felt his throbbing shaft being released from his boxers and Harry's hand gripping its base, his grip burning his skin, and then Harry was licking at his length slowly, tongue so wet and warm that Draco whimpered, grabbing the raven mane of the knelt boy, wanting him to take him in his mouth but unable to form words. Harry licked the small drops of precum oozing from the tip, making Draco's gasps grow louder and mingle with moans more eager and hungry. He felt his own need for the blond reach his limits and become insufferable, so he took Draco in his mouth, supporting the boy as his knees almost gave up, the desire too much to take...Harry felt Draco's hand reach down for his face, down his forehead and resting on his cheek. He sucked hard, and Draco trembled. "Potter-let me-feel-" Harry obeyed, guiding Draco's cock against his cheek, using his tongue to move and tease as Draco's fingers felt himself against it, more drops of precum released from his need as he moaned and gasped, making Harry go crazy.

Harry stopped and stood up, resisting Draco's grip that tried to push him back on his knees. The effect of the fruit was going to wear off soon, and he really needed it... "NO!No POTTER no! Don't you even THINK about it!" Draco yelled at him as Harry's thoughts of fucking him hard against the door entered his head.

"I'm not going to be fucked by anyone, golden boy! I'm not going to-" Harry forced his lips against Draco's, tongue claiming entrance in the blond's mouth and feeling every inch of it, their tongues battling as the Slytherin responded to the kiss, and then all they were doing was licking each other, mouth and jaw and neck and ears, everywhere they could reach, a feeling entirely brutish taking over their bodies, as Harry lifted the other and carried him across the room, laying him flat on the desk and guiding the blond's slender legs around his waist, his tongue tasting the sweat on Draco's chest, then on the muscles of his stomach as the Slytherin's thoughts of opposing him flew out the window....

He felt Harry's need press on his opening, and he should resist, he should push him off, but he really wanted this, he really needed to be fucked and licked and ravished so he cried out with the boy riding him, his cock pressed between them, the friction outmatching the pain...

White lights flew in the room, licking on their bodies, but they couldn't care less because they were coming now, blanking out in the tension of their completion, their lips meeting once more in something like a kiss, but rougher and wetter.

As their breathing evened, the lights begun retreating out of the room, through the crack of the door.

"Potter, what's with those lights? I thought you were sending them the other day, they fucking blanked me out! But you couldn't have done this now, could you?"

"I never send magic after you. I think the mirror is sending them." Harry looked really worried now, but looking back at Draco's face, he grinned. The boy was so spent, it was something to be proud off. He leaned down and kissed his lips "You're really tight, Malfoy" the blond snapped and pushed him away, expression furious as he began dressing.

….........................................

In one of Howgart's back corridor's, white flashes of light sunk into a great mirror, making its surface split like water. In the huge glass, the reflection of a pale boy, eyes closed and skin breakable was painted by the incoming lights, small missing pieces of his form being put in place.

When the last piece took its position, the mirror cracked, one long vertical crack along the glass, and healed itself again.

The blond, slender boy drew a breath and opened its glassy silver eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 : In ignorance and denial

**Chapter 6: In ignorance and denial.**

_Lucius Malfoy bowed in respect and left the dark room hastily, sweat soaking his forehead. The door closed behind him, and a pathetic figure of something like a man crawled closer to a big armchair, head bowed and voice shaking as he spoke:_

"_That was very merciful of you my Lord, granting Luciu's wish. But doesn't the reluctance of the Malfoys worry you?" _

_the figure on the armchair formed something like a grin.  
_

"_Wormtail, my idiot servant. I would never, ever, let my pawns back out of my plans. If Lucius wants to keep his little boy out of this, he may as well be certain I will use him the best way I can."_

"_And what will that way be, my Lord?"_

"_In ignorance and denial, of course."_

"_Does your plan have something to do with the mirror you had transferred to the school, my Lord?"_

The scene faded and Harry woke up, panting, his scar burning madly on his forehead. Those dreams were getting creepy, mixing people so close to him and things he had access to. His head was playing weird games. He shook the thoughts off his mind and got up to get ready for class. Snape was going to be furious, he was late again.

….......................

_What have you done to me? I'm aching again. Just make this stop-somebody-anybody! I can't focus on anything. Not classes, not small talks, not everyday tasks. It's as if my mind is possessed, obsessed with You, Potter._

_I see you before my eyes , even when you are not there. I see you moaning and panting, buried deep inside my body, and I hold my breath not to whimper in front of people. I hurry back to the dorms and showers with every chance I get, jerking off, your name spilling from my lips. I even crave your long, hard cock in my mouth, spilling your warm salty seed, making me swallow all of you. I miss mouth-fucking you, Potter, can you imagine??_

_I remember your tight little ass pressed against my shaft and I curse myself for not taking you when you offered yourself so sluttishly to me, rubbing your hole against my tip, driving me crazy, making me almost come in my pants..._

_Even Potion class makes me hard now, Potter. Where are you, anyway? You're fucking late again and I'm so horny that everyone notices, casting blushed looks towards me, hoping I'll choose them to get laid. But fuck, Potter, I doubt they can make me scream like you do. Even Snape can tell, I think, what I'd like to be doing right now. Well, not the Potter part, I'd like to believe. He's shooting suspicious glances at me, but I only grin at him, wanting to provoke him, all of them, because I don't care. I am hard, I am desperate. I am one step away from jerking off right now, allowing them to watch..._

_Oh, there you are._

Harry stepped, stumbling into class, and Snape shoots him a death glare, pointing at the seat next to Draco Malfoy. Harry chances a look in the Slytherin's direction, wondering why and how he ended up alone in the far dark corner of the potion's classroom. He sees Draco's grinning face, silver eyes undressing him at the spot, and he shivers as he sits by his side, opening his books and staring at page 245.

The blond slithers to his side, slightly turning, looking at him hungrily. Harry feels the movement, and allows his eyes to look at the Slytherin, head staying still. But his gaze met only the blond's divine satin hair, as his lips were already next to Harry's ear...

"You're late, Potter" The blond breathed, his bottom lip playing with Harry's earlobe, getting the Gryffindor's manhood's attention, making his stomach curl in desire. Harry's eyes fluttered to Snape, who had his back turned at them, head in his books, as the class wrote something down, noise enough to drown Malfoy's whispers.

Harry gasped silently, his lips parting as Draco's hand moved under the desk, sliding up his leg, caressing his inner thigh, slender fingers reaching his crotch but never touching, as Harry felt himself harden, his mind swim.

"Missed me at all, golden boy?" Draco whispered again, letting his pink tongue taste Harry's neck, frowning when Harry pulled away. "Are you out of your fucking mind? What do you want?? To fuck in front of Snape?" Harry was looking straight into lustful silver eyes, unable to understand how the Slytherin could be so provocative. The blond's brow twitched, a "yes" being more than an implication. His eyes fell on Draco's pants, mind exploding at the sight. The blond's cock was standing half out of his pants, covered only slightly by his white shirt, all red and dripping precum...

"What the- are you nuts?! Cover yourself up!!" Harry turned back to Snape urgently, relieved that everyone was minding their own business.

"But it hurts me, Potter..." Draco pouted in his ear, and Harry's cock twitched, his own pants feeling repressive. "Not as much as your cock did on Sprout's desk, but this pain, I don't like."

Harry turned his head to look at the blond, green eyes burning.

"You liked that pain, Malfoy?" Draco aligned their faces, lips close enough to kiss...

" Weren't my moans loud enough, Potter? Wasn't my cum warm enough on your stomach?" he gripped Harry's crotch and Harry closed his eyes, biting his lips.

Emerald eyes burned into silver and Harry's hand moved under the desk, touching the tip of Draco's cock, swirling his fingers on it, more precum dripping from it and soaking them, Draco watching the movement, his own hand opening Harry's pants...pulling his shaft out, copying the motion...Harry closed his eyes. "So tight, Malfoy, so fucking tight..." Draco's palm engulfed Harry's cock, pressing enough for Harry to visualize what he wanted, awarding the blond with pumping his cock, rubbing the oozing tip, and Draco pumped as well, keeping the pressure steady, and Harry felt like fucking him again, class already forgotten... "I want more, Draco." he stated to the Slytherin who was so close to climaxing, face wild and cock throbbing... "Meet me at night" Draco whispered in his ear "Where?" Draco's legs thrust for Harry's hand, coming on his hand. Focusing on bringing the Gryffindor off as well, he leaned in and whispered to his ear " Find me, Potter. I'll bend over for you..." and Harry came, biting his lip, making it bleed, and looking at Draco in stunned excitement. He had really done it in a classroom.

He would find him.

...................................................................

Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! This chapter is a little bit smaller, but just a hint, it's going to get a lot darker, and angsty. I started this story simply to write smut, I guess I got carried away again!!


	7. Chapter 7: Attitude problems

Hi there! Long time since I last updated, now for some warnings! This is rougher -yes- and well, some kinks might not be to everybody's taste...Plot moving slowly I guess, but hey, this is mainly SLASH.

….......................................................

**Chapter 7: Attitude problems**

_I see you talking to her, that happy look spread on your face like strawberry jam on a slice of bread. Why the fuck are your cheeks pink, Potter? You still want her, right? You still dream about her. Fuck. I am going to explode. You are MINE. Only mine. _

_That's right, look at me. She's told you I'm staring, no wonder. Oh, your cheeks are pinker now as you lower your stare and turn back to her. Don't you dare tear your eyes off me, Potter._

_I will not take this._

"Harry, Malfoy's coming this way" Ginny whispers to Harry, hoping nothing weird is going to take place. There have been whispers about the boys in school lately, whispers that could not possibly have been correct. Or could they? She watches Harry's eyes expression change to something that is definitely not annoyance.

Harry turned his eyes to look at Draco's direction, facing the blond's hard expression. This wasn't going to be good. And yet, excitement was building in his stomach as he watched the graceful Slytherin stride across the hall, his long, slender legs catching Harry's eye, and making him think of less public moments...

The blond stopped close to them and looked at Ginny Weasley with burning eyes. The girl shivers and takes a step back. Harry, understanding that Ginny is feeling uncomfortable steps between them, making Draco break eye contact. The blond crooks an eyebrow and Harry frowns.

"Potter. Will your redhead little blood traitor forgive be if I borrow you? McGonagall wants to see us."

Harry snaps, anger flowing through him. He really thought that Draco would learn some manners, with all that, that was going on between them. He was a fool to believe so.

"Watch your filthy little mouth Malfoy!"

"Oh, was I impolite?" He tilts his head to the side, catching sight of the girl again.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr Potter will be fucking you again when I'm over with him."

Harry pushes him to the far wall, mind berserk with rage. The blond winces as he hits the wall, but a grin is quickly put back on his face. Harry's full attention was all he wanted, even if it meant this.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy??"

"Come with me" his voice a mere purring whisper.

"No. You are insufferable! You are the same jerk you always were! Why should I? You are turning me into a different person, Malfoy. I am losing myself. It's over! It's fucking o-v-e-r."

"I've changed, Potter..."

"How??"

"I've never been this hard for you..." Harry was positive he was bewitched. He couldn't keep the possessive feeling rushing through his veins at the words the blond was uttering. He knew he would follow him. He knew he couldn't resist that perfect body, that sexy voice whispering dirty words to him in the middle of the dining room... "Come with me, I'll do anything. I want you, Potter. I fucking need-you" Harry's eyes fell on Draco's crotch, his swollen pants unable to resist...

"Do something. Or I'll fuck you right here"

"In ten minutes, in the dungeons, the fifth door to the right" Draco whispered and then pushed Harry off him, putting on a furious face.

"Whatever, Potter. Go play with your cheerleader."

And he left the dining room, his scent that was filling Harry's nostrils when they were close now beckoning him to follow him as fast as he could, making lingering to comfort Ginny only another trouble he had to go through.

….........................................

The heavy door of the room closed slowly, and Draco raised his head to look at Harry, watching as the muscles of his hands moved with every step, his green eyes shot fires through his glasses... And he spread his legs wide on the chair where he was sited, eyes looking up at Harry's heaving chest as the Gryffindor towered in front of him with a superiority in his posture that the blond was feeling his ego crush and his need transform to the only thing that mattered...

Harry's fingers traced Draco's pale lips, making them part. The Slytherin's tongue caught them in their movement, licking softly at their length, teasing, making Harry's eyes darken with lust, his other hand moving to the blond's mane. "Potter...don't-touch me there" Draco gasped, his legs spreading in tension even more, his hips arching to feel something-anything, even the friction of his own pants, as his cock throbbed and pleaded for attention.

"Why shouldn't I? You seem to be enjoying this" his fingers twisted in Draco's hair, rubbing the back of his head, making it fall back and his eyes close, a low moan escaping his lips.

"You really have an attitude problem, Malfoy" Harry said, and Draco felt his hands being bound to the chair behind him by incredibly rough ropes, cutting into his skin if he tried move. However the hand stroking his head was making him dizzy, unable to do anything. He opened his eyes, gazing upon the face of a grinning Harry Potter. He was so submissive that this whole thing could easily be a dream. A really wet, dream. " If you need me this much, you shouldn't make me mad at you... You see, now I want you to suffer..." His hands were opening Draco's shirt, making the blond shiver at the cold touch, his voice coming out as nothing more than a pitiful whimper when Harry's fingers flicked the tip of his nipples, then twisted hard, making him moan and thrust onto nothing again, withering in desire. Harry leaned down, his lips ghosting above Draco's, his hand unbuckling the blond's belt... "Why did you do that, Malfoy? I mean apart from the "being a total jerk" reason" his tongue licked on Draco's lips, but as soon as the blood tried to kiss him, he pulled back slightly, out of his reach. "Just for fun, really..." Draco sneered, enjoying the wrath that came back to Harry's eyes, something unknown to him pushing him to infuriate the Gryffindor, to bring out the animal lurking behind those burning emerald eyes...Harry raised the belt in his hand and slammed it hard on Draco's inner thigh, a scream of pain being torn from the blond's neck, which faded to a lustful moan. Draco was on fire. He never thought he had a thing for pain, but now he felt a bit wetter in his pants, his cock twitching in excitement.

"Harder, Potter"

"You are not to order me around." another slam and Draco whimpered, lust driving him insane, his moans music to Harry's ears. "Oh fuck-Potter-fuck-" he needed... we should be granted release...this was just too much... "I've been dreaming of fucking you every moment of every day, you bloody jerk. I don't even know how it fucking came to this! It's just that..." he was opening Draco's pants now, the blond watching his face, wanting to ravish every moment of savagery drawn from the boy above him. "What is it?" Draco panted, the smell of desire in the room getting too much for him to just stand there, so he fought with the ropes, skin burning as they scratched him, digging into his flesh. "your taste is addictive, your smell is bewitching, your need has me obsessed." Draco whimpered and moaned as Harry's tongue wandered his shaft, licking him so voraciously, living him wet with saliva and precum, his mind exploding, everything blanking out as Harry took him in his mouth, one pump and then leaving him again..."No-no please-Potter-don't do this!"

"Do you know what I wanted to do for years now? Oh I always thought that if you knew you'd hex me into nonexistence. But guess what, my little snake." Draco tried to focus into his eyes, but lost it again as Harry sucked at his tip, sending him moaning again. "You are now at my mercy. To do with you as I please..."Harry's grin could only be matched by the mischievous glint in his eyes."Yes-just please-do SOMETHING!" Draco begged, not caring what the Gryffindor meant.

"I'll tell you what, Malfoy." Harry slithered to Draco's ear, nuzzling his way up his neck and whispering seductively

"I'll fuck you...I'll fill your tight little hole and thrust against that sweet spot inside you that makes you scream for me like a little kitty dumped on the streets..." Draco moaned at that, the feeling that Harry described being awfully craved by his body.

"if you beg me to show you my fantasy" Harry sucked at the pale neck and Draco moaned in his ear, not able to take any more of this teasing...

"Do it Potter, I am -fuck- I beg you, do it!"

"So you want me to show you?"

"Yes, please."

Harry took his wand and pointed at Draco's pants. A flash of light and then they were gone, replaced by...

"What the fuck, Potter?? If you want a fucking girl, go do your readhead excuse for a chick! What the hell????!!"

"Oh damn...they look even hotter than I ever imagined, Malfoy...You're so fucking hot that..."

Harry licked on the black lace around Draco's upper thigh, the surface of the fabric tickling his tongue, making his hard cock twitch and cry out in lust... "...I think I'll come in my pants right now..."

Draco's long, slender legs were now covered up to his thighs by green stockings, ending in a black lace, making a strong contrast with Draco's throbbing manhood. Harry kissed his way down the Slytherin's legs, enjoying the feeling, eyes wandering Draco's form, all flushed and panting, hands tied behind him, erection hard and pressing on his stomach, tie standing in place, being soaked by sweat...Nipples calling out to him, black lace teasing his eyes, so close to the blond's need... so slutty...so out of character...Just because Harry wanted it to be there, wanted it too much, since the third year of their school life, when the blond had begun to gain height so quickly, Harry always marveling in how he managed to remain so gracious...

"This sucks!I am no fucking girl, Potter!" Draco moaned because Harry's lips were moving up again, licking the inside of this thigh, getting so close to his cock it was pure suffering...

"No, you aren't. You don't look girly. Slutty, yes. A fucking little whore and all for me, Malfoy. You're better than all the girls in the world..." And Harry's mouth was sucking now, sending Draco screaming, moaning, whimpering, forming words that did not know if they meant anything, as his length was teased and ravished, bringing him closer, closer...

Harry pulled away, spelling Draco's hands free and pulling him out of the chair and onto the floor, the Blond pushing Harry's shirt off his shoulders hungrily, Harry opening his pants and grabbing Draco's right leg, guiding it around his waist as he felt the blond wither in lust, the only thing in his mind being how could Draco feel so great, so tight around him, how could he moan and thrust back so brutishly and yet so graciously, his cock pressing hard on his stomach, making him want to take him in his mouth again and cursing that he couldn't have everything at once, but now it seems he had kept his promise because Draco cried out even more hungrily, and Harry kept thrusting in the same way, fingers grabbing the green stocking, watching Draco's leg move with him... His every vein was burning, the blond was moaning harder now, and soon he couldn't hold back anymore, so he let himself go, screaming Draco's name, taking his lips as the blond's seed spilled warm against his stomach...

He saw white lights vanish again under the door, but did not know if they were in his head or in reality, so he collapsed on top of Draco, spent and panting.

The raven haired boy in the mirror looked as if chopped up, hands and half of his torso missing, like a doll in an abandoned factory, a toy thrown away. The flashes entered the mirror once more, giving the boy an arm, filling half his empty chest. Then the boy disappeared again, lost in the great mirror.

…...................................................................

Draco was making his way back to the Slytherin dorms, planning to just rest for a long while, when he heard angry footsteps follow him down the corridor. He turned around to gaze upon the Potion's teacher. Snape was trying to look like his usual self, but it was clear he was terribly upset. Draco paused and waited, surprised when Snape did not stop, but grabbed him by the collar, pinning him on the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid little Malfoy??? Is this "staying out of things" in your world???"


	8. Chapter 8: No wish toy

**Chapter 8: No wish toy**

"When you looked into the mirror, what did you see, boy?"

"What the hell! Let go of me! I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco was trying to release himself from Snape's grip but to no avail.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! I saw you two down in the dungeons! I know what's been going on, you fool! I only agreed to let the mirror in here because I was POSITIVE you two hated each other! But YOU had to go and prove me wrong!!!"

Draco's eyes were wide with horror. Snape knew. He had... seen?Fuck!

" Did you believe Potter was in his right mind, Draco?? Did you-even for one second- think this is the Harry Potter you knew? He is bewitched, you fool. And so are you! There is only one chance for both of you to be saved now. Tell me boy! What did you see in the mirror!!"

"Just the reflection, and I don't know what you're talking about!!! It's just a fucking mirror!!"

Snape seemed to calm down a bit and released his grip on Draco's collar.

"That isn't any mirror. Potter thinks it's the mirror of Erised, but be certain, Draco. That is no silly wish toy. Has Potter told you what he sees inside the mirror?"

"Never asked."

"I'm certain. You were too busy."

Draco blushed at that, feeling awfully uncomfortable.

"He sees You. He is charmed to believe you are the only thing he needs."

"Charmed?" Draco felt a stab in the stomach at the realization. Someone was playing with them. This was darker than it looked. And Harry wasn't in his right mind. So, he didn't really want him?

"So he created the perfect you in his head, and when you yielded- you stupid little boy- your true self was sucked in by the mirror. You are now everything he wants, and he has given himself to his instincts so badly, that if you wished only for him as well, he'd turn into a person you've never seen before."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The mirror creates the desire of the person who wishes. The Dark Lord himself has chosen you to be the gate to Potter's mind."

Draco was feeling dizzy. Sick. He slid down the wall, unable to hold himself up.

"You let him have you, so the mirror acted on his wish. He took in all the qualities of yourself that made you oppose him. Harry Potter is claimed to have many dark marks, and I don't mean the visible ones. If you had shared his desires truly, the mirror would absorb all the noble characteristics he possesses. His mind would soon be prey to the Dark Lord.

But you say you only saw a reflection. As long as you simply...enjoy his attention, we have nothing to worry about. You wish for him, and Potter is gone."

Draco felt shaken. He had told the truth, he had only seen a reflection. But the Dark Lord trying to use him was frightening enough. And this way no less. Did he wish for Harry? There were moments he wished they'd just kiss and feel each other, not rush so much. And the other was changing so much, so fast. He had to make sure. Make sure about the mirror. Face his fears and look inside. He left Snape behind and strode for the corridor he knew he'd find the magical object.

The great mirror was standing there, making Draco tremble in fear and anxiety, knowing whatever he witnessed would mark lives, would change history. If anly he had seen just a reflection, if only he remembered correctly... He could just cut Potter off , and everybody would be safe, the Gryffindor would be safe. Oh how he needed him to be safe...

He looked into the mirror, feeling cold sweat wash over him. He had seen their reflection back then alright, but the reflection was still standing there, before his eyes, teasing him.

And then he realized.

The reflection stood there for him, always the same.


	9. Chapter 9: Falling apart

_Hi everyone!I really lack inspiration these days...this is a try to continue my story, as I was really fond of the idea and did not want to give up...I hope it's decent..._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Falling apart**

Three days had passed with no word from Draco Malfoy. Harry was looking terrible, skin pale and eyes wandering the rooms without pause, searching for a chance to corner the blond and get an explanation about his behavior. The Slytherin prince was never available for Harry, always vanishing too quickly after class, changing direction when he met him in the hallways.

Harry was seething under his skin. He now felt the bond with the blond man was stronger than he had suspected, driving his mind to hell with thoughts Harry never knew he could form.

Hermione was shooting him worried looks, and Harry looked hastily in the other direction, acknowledging his weird behavior. He faintly noticed Ron running away from them, leaving him alone with an edgy Hermione. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled to a classroom and thrown abruptly to sit on a desk. He stumbled but regained his posture, glaring at his friend.

"What the hell was THAT for??" he screamed at the furious girl who was no a few steps away from him, ready to explode.

"You tell me what's going on and you tell me now, Harry James Potter!"

"Oh you middle-named me!"Harry made a frightened face and then relaxed again.

"Damn right I did! What do you think, that you'll keep acting like a living corpse straight out of Saint Mungo's and I'll keep pretending everything is fine? You are seriously mistaken, so spill everything out NOW. !"

He sighed, eyes fixed on the floor.

"He's avoiding me, Hermione. And I never thought it would be such a loss, oh I swear I never did. But I can't control my head! My mind is spinning. Has he found someone else? Did he ever like me? Was it all a game? I brought this upon myself but..."

His eyes darkened and his face became a mask of terrible, seething anger. Hermione backed off, facing her friend's expression, as Harry shook his fist in front of his face, trembling with rage...

"I swear to everything I hold dear, I will not let him get away from me!!He is MINE! If he thinks he can go and fuck around with anyone... he'll be dead before I allow him to!"

"Harry, you're scaring me"

Harry's eyes shot to her face, and hearing his words inside his head he realized, he was going crazy. He sank his head in his hands and started shaking back and forth, unable to remain still.

"I don't even know who is it that you're talking about, Harry. You never told me you had a relationship...you never even told me you were into guys...what about Ginny?What is going on??"

Harry's voice was a husky, weak whisper.

"Please, don't tell Ron"

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione's voice was trembling as well, realizing the state this had brought her friend, suspecting the person behind this was all too familiar..

"It's..it's Malfoy, Hermione. He's mangling my mind" He released his face and pierced Hermione with red, tired eyes. She shivered, but fought to remain calm.

The door slammed open, and a panting blond Slytherin appeared, leaning heavily on the door frame. As soon as his eyes fell on Harry a hopeless expression reached his eyes, his pants becoming heavier. ""

Hermione took a step back towards Harry, not knowing whose menacing eyes to avoid. The pair was locked together by a glare, a silent tension threatening to be broken by the slightest movement.

"Did your filthy blood deafen your ears??GET OUT!" Draco yelled, not once leaving Potter's gaze, his hand clenching the door with such strength that his knuckles were now white...

Hermione chanced a look at Harry who seemed suddenly oblivious to her presence, staring at Draco as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world, eyes not even blinking as he held his gaze.

She rushed to the door and left the room, hearing it slam and lock behind her.

"Potter."

Draco uttered, panting in the silence of the room, causing Harry to rise from the desk were he was sited and dash towards him, his hands wrapping around the weakened, slender, blond boy, taking the pale lips to his hungrily, an urgency to feel as much as he could in one kiss, feeling whole again after 3 painful days.

His mind was full of questions but he found out that he could form none, as Draco's kiss deepened and the blond's sweet taste entered his mouth, claiming him, all of his bitterness for the Slytherin fading as the blond pushed him backwards, Harry slamming on the desk and climbing upon it again, never breaking the kiss. Draco looked better now, his panting was less painful, his grip on the Gryffindor stronger and determined.

"Damn. It fades when I-touch-oh Potter, I tried to stay away-I tried-so painful not to-"

"You're not making any sense" Harry's tongue was on the pale neck, licking the soft skin with a brutish need to keep the other moaning and panting, keep him hard, make him cry out as their erections rubbed against each other through the clothing, making Harry cling to the blond boy who was now tearing his shirt off him urgently, teeth feeling his skin and leaving marks behind...

"Take me, Draco. Please"

The Slytherin grunt deep in his throat as his body went burning with need, with uncontrollable lust, and a snakelike voice whispered in his head _'take him,he's your's to claim, make him beg, make him cry for you' _and the only thought in his head was 'mine,he is mine' as Harry's hand dove into his pants, grabbing his throbbing cock, tearing a moan from his throat...

"_If you had shared his desires truly, his mind would soon be prey to the Dark Lord"_

"Potter. I -we-stop." he jerked away from Harry's form, but a firm hand grabbed him by his shirt.

"Don't leave again, please, stay with me" and then Harry's tongue was everywhere, and the wet, tingling sensation left behind was making it too hard for Draco to resist, but he grunt once more and pulled away, composing himself hastily and leaving the room, casting one last hazy glance at the shocked boy in the dark room.

The door closed with a bang.

Harry felt as though every little piece of his body was breaking, tiny, edgy pieces, cutting into flesh. He could not believe what he had been reduced to, failed to understand why. And so he locked the door and fell to the floor, while 'falling apart' was failing to describe his state of mind.


	10. Chapter 10: I failed

_warning warning!you might find this one a bit violent._

* * *

Chapter 10: I failed

"Draco, are you feeling sick?"

Pansy was, for the first time, not simply overprotective. Draco was a mess. His head felt as if it would split in two any minute now, his fingers seemed unable to hold anything still. And that constant feeling of dizziness was the worst part of it all. He felt like a drug addict in rehab. Being within eyesight of the Gryffindor was excruciating. Even if he kept his eyes to his food, he knew that emerald eyes were set on him, could feel the burning sensation crawl up his spine...

"I think I should go lay down...I'll meet you in the dorms..." he stood up, leaving his dinner unfinished, and took 2 steps to the exit when the world began to spin faster, and he dropped to the floor.

* * *

Light pressure on his palm was dragging him out of the darkness. His eyes fluttered open, gazing at the walls of the infirmary. He noted that the room wasn't spinning anymore. That was a good thing, at last.

"How are you feeling?" the voice made him snap and turn to face the raven haired boy sitting next to his bed. His eyes rested on Harry's, and his heart missed a beat. This was becoming ridiculous! But undeniable. Spell or not, he was in love. And the worst part was, he wouldn't count on it being a spell anyway. He was fucking lost in those vivid emerald eyes, looking at his face with worry. Harry Potter was worried about him...

Harry leaned in for a kiss, but the blond was alarmed by the movement. He knew why he shouldn't be anywhere near Potter. He knew it was dangerous to the boy to allow this, so he turned his eyes away and on the wall again, speaking sharply.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry frowned, feeling a rising anger climb up his gut. He suppressed it.

"You fainted. I wanted to see if you were ok" he said nonchalantly, brushing a few stray blond hair away from Draco's forehead.

The blond pulled away from the touch.

"I'm fine. You should leave."

"Are you expecting more pleasant company?" Harry was quickly losing control, he could feel his blood boiling in response to the Slytherin's denial.

"That is none of your business, Potter. Anyone is more pleasant than you anyway."

"When did we go back to that??" Harry yelled, standing up and pulling the sheets off Draco. The blond pulled them back, glaring at him.

"I don't recall we ever left it"

"You don't reca-..." Harry mumbled, outraged. "So this is it. You're ending this"

"You ARE early to catch a hint..."

"Don't fuck with me Malfoy. One day you scream my name, the next you are avoiding me. Then you come back, scaring my friends away, then leaving without an explanation, mumbling bullshit. What are you playing at??"

"I do not need a reason to do what I do, Potter. But if you want one, then take this: I have taken all I want from you, I'm fed up. Go burden someone else."

A strong hand gripped his collar and pulled him in a sitting position on the bed as Harry leaned down to be in eye-level with him. The anger he could see in this liquid green was beyond anything he had ever seen in the Gryffindor. There was no denying,he was getting closer to losing his mind to the mirror.

There was nothing he could do now if Harry forced himself on him, for even to this brutal desire, his body was responding. Heat flushed his cheeks and he tried to pull away, failing.

"So you are saying you don't want me"

their lips were a few centimeters away, and Harry's warm breath was making Draco dizzy again. He couldn't help but part his legs slightly, as his growing erection was strained by his suddenly tight pants. The shifting in the sheets was not missed by Harry, who climbed on the bed, settling himself between Draco's legs, Draco opening them wider, subconsciously submitting to Harry's dominance. It was a lost battle and he knew it. He wanted to thrust against the toned body on top of him, but his mind was screaming to hold back, if there was any chance of the Gryffindor leaving him alone.

Of course there was no such chance. Harry was a mixture of rage, possessiveness and blinding passion, and the blond's body was sending nothing but inviting signs. He watched the boy beneath him pant heavily, his parted lips wet and luring.

"Say you don't want me. Tell me to leave" He pressed their hard cocks together, and Draco merely bit back a moan. "I'd rather jerk off than let you fuck me, Potter. You're no big deal anyway." Draco knew it was a decent blow. Harry was taken aback, but soon rage claimed his features again, and Draco was pushed into the mattress, sheets removed as Harry claimed his lips and Draco let himself be devoured as the Gryffindor's passion came down on him like wildfire, Harry's hips rocking and rubbing their cocks in a maddening pace...allowing Draco to feel after all these days of living with just fantasies,just how hard and big and incredible Harry's cock felt against his own, regretting every insane second his pathetic efforts at leaving Potter alone...

His moan was pathetic. He knew it was. But he had been holding back so long that his body was aching for the other, was numbing with every thrust, and only the friction mattered...

"Shhh...You don't want me, remember?" Draco was pulled slightly from his daze, remembering his reasons..the danger everyone was in if Potter was in the Dark Lord's mercy...but he still..he couldn't pull away...

"I remember-Potter-I would be dry -humping -anyone if they- urged me right now!" he spat, panting.

_Anyone..you would fuck anyone..._

The blond was driving him mad, one blow after another, and his ego was cracking, he would show him his place..he would prove him...

Harry grabbed his wand from inside his pocket, and pointed it at Draco, whose eyes widened in fear, and froze to place.

"Don't worry." he muttered some words that Draco failed to make sense of, and put his wand back, giving a teasingly slow thrust against Draco, making him wince in desire once more. "What did you do, Potter" he uttered as Harry ravished his collarbone, burning tongue against his damp skin, sharp teeth digging in his flesh...He reached between their bodies and rubbed the tip of Harry's leaking cock appreciatively, enjoying the feeling of his heated flesh, so ready to take him...Harry arched for his hand, thrusting against Draco's fingers, thrilled in how the blond's inhibitions seemed to vanish by the second...

"I will fuck you, Draco." a deep, guttural moan was the blond's only response as he threw his head back on the pillow, wanting to scream that he needed it, he did not one night sleep without coming at the thought of Harry riding him...but no...he should not want this to happen... "and I hope what you said is the truth, for if you lied..." Draco gasped as his pants were tugged down and thrown away "it'll be.._excruciating_"

His shirt was open now and Harry was teasing his nipples with his tongue, but he needed more, this was not enough, he needed to be fucked, feel him whole, feel him cum, all his anger, all his lust...He felt Harry's tip rub his opening and he thought he was begging , but he couldn't make out his own voice as Harry pushed inside him...and then...

Pain shot through him, like a cut from an invisible knife. A small, neat cut against his ribs. He looked at the wound, and then back a grinning Harry Potter, his eyes aflame with self-content.

"Tsk tsk tsk...So you like me fucking you now, Draco?Too bad..." "Wha-at?" "You lie-my spell punishes liars" "You're crazy! You will cut me up!" "Not unless you like what I do..."

One more thrust and Draco almost forgot the pain, his cock throbbing at the friction of Harry's stomach...He pulled out and the blond whimpered, needing release even when dreading it.

He was turned over, bend on all fours, and he knew there was no chance for them, Harry was gone, everything was gone, just because he craved, because wanted, he needed him... A hand gripped his hip and Harry entered him again, another cut and pain and lust mingling, he bowed his head and allowed Harry to ride him hard, deep , like he had before...

"Still so-fucking-tight" Harry was panting and moaning, and Draco thrust back at his words, the joined movement causing Harry to rub against his prostate, desire to shoot through his every nerve, burning him, tearing him apart...another cut, deeper, more painful against his leg, and his hands felt weak, so he sank on the bed...But that was driving Harry deeper, and despite the pain he was so close...so fucking close... "Touch me Potter, please just-touch" Harry lifted his body to bring his back to his chest, still thrusting hard inside the blond, and his hand dove down to his untreated erection, grabbing it, pumping... Pain. Deeper. But he was close... Harry was nibbing at his earlobe, his cock was thrusting against that spot that drove him mad, his hand was so warm, so perfect on his cock...He felt his climax approaching...his whole body screamed as he heard the Gryffindor's words in his ear "I wouldn't come if I were you..."

He came hard, harder than he ever had. A slash across his chest, deeper than all the others and a tearing pain, as Harry disengaged from him and got dressed, leaving him gaze frightened at the blood oozing from the deep cut, soaking his hands...

The raven haired boy in the mirror drew his first breath and opened his emerald eyes, smiling.

Ms Pomfrey found Draco bleeding on his bed. She began to mutter a few healing spells, when Draco caught her arm.

"Call Snape. Tell him I failed."

* * *

I wrote this chapter in a lot of tension, I would be happy if you let me know what you think!


End file.
